sefyllfandomcom-20200214-history
The Snowsaw Dwarves
Demonym: Snowsaw Dwarf The Snowsaw Mountains houses the Snowsaw Dwarves, a robust civilization of miners and hunters, whose Citadel is Thrortrap. The mines within these mountains harvest iron and coal. Rarely diamonds are found among the rocks, but not such that a certain area has been deemed more diamond-dense. Mithril was recently discovered by the Snowsaw Dwarves and has in the last 200 years become a valued commodity. The nation is run by a Jarl, or "Chief" in Dwarven, and is royal by blood and passes the throne down to the next eldest royal, be it the Yorla, the Jarl's wife--or "Chief" (feminine) in Dwarven--or to the eldest royal child, male or female. The Snowsaw Mountains are a very treacherous area. The many animals and creatures including snow leopards, winter wolves, cockatrices, and others hidden in the mountains present a huge threat to the Dwarves' survival. From the first of the Dwarven settlements in the mountains, frequent encounters with beasts became such a problem that a specific group of hunters was organized by the Jarl. While originally created to protect the people, these hunters, the Gozak, are presently seen as champions and celebrities in Snowsaw society. There is a very small window during which one can seek out and kill big game. Other than that, the Gozak serve simply as the hunters, trappers, and protectors of the people and local livestock. During the season, teams of Gozak led by famous hunters roam the areas surrounding the towns and cities of the Snowsaw Dwarves, attempting to catch or kill the largest animals or the most rare. These are often the most adventurous and capable warriors in all of the mountain range. History: In the 2nd Century, the Dwarves in the Munil had discovered gold. Copper had been discovered in the mountains when the humans arrived in Merethyl. The first mine to find veins of gold, the Barundar Mine, located on the tallest peak in the Munil became very profitable under the owner of the land and mine, the head of the Torlin clan. Towards the end of the 2nd Century, the Torlin Patriarch, along with the Patriarchs of the Reglan and Barc clans who were monetarily invested in the mine lost the land. According to a minor complication that involved the written sale of the land to the Torlin clan not being ratified by the local Lord. Outraged by this the three clans and several other clans left the Munil seeking a new home. They crossed Ohem Luin and settled the Snowsaw Mountains. Ald Hrun Festival: A great celebration of the opening of hunting season. Hunting season is only open for 7 weeks, twice per year. The first season opening is marked from the first light of the new moon of Beregond. There is a grand celebration throughout all of the Kingdom including snow and ice sculptures of great beasts, past Jarls, and champion Gozak. The second season opens just before winter, it’s opening marked by first day of Thaddeus. The second celebration, Ald Tva Feast, is held at the end of the second season, or the 9th day of the second week of Barundar. It is characterized by a celebration and proclamation to all the kingdom of the greatest beast hunted all that year. The Gozak and his or her team responsible are treated in Thrortrap by the Jarl and Yorla. Feasts are held and mead, ales, and and other liquors are brewed in preparation for the Ald Hrun Festival and Stouts, Porters, and Barley Wines are broken open from the summer brewing. The Fish Run: Not so formally a Holiday as a recognized “time” (like Christmastime) by the Snowsaw Dwarves as the Rock Salmon and Bronze Szorfish swim upriver toward the lowlands of the Snowsaw Mountains from the Susitna and Fanghur Rivers respectively. Usually occurs from the first or second week of Genevieve to the last weeks of Titus.